Spider-Man Metroid: Battlefield New York 4 Breakout
by Scramjet
Summary: Spider-Man and Samus escort some villains to Rykers prison just as the biggest breakout in Marvel history begins and if that isnt enough they are about to come face to face with two villains from a third universe.


Spider-Man Metroid: Battlefield New York 4 Breakout

Prologue

_This story is going to be absolutely EPIC with 91 heroes and villains. Not just Spider-Man's foes of course but also some of Samus's and those of other Marvel heroes. Since it's still going to be a while before Lucasarts makes the third Force Unleashed game Darth Vader Starkiller and Boba Fett are going to appear here just for some more multi-verse fun. This isn't just another Spider-Man-Metroid it's also Wild Avengers and the first half of Force Unleashed 2.5 enjoy._

It had been two weeks since Spider-Island Spider-Man Samus and several other of the cities heroes had volunteered to escort some recently captured villains to there nice comfy jail cells. The Cube Vault and Big House were currently compromised and the Raft was filled to the brim SHIELD was so desperate to have enough cells to keep the villains behind bars that they had recently been caught cooperating with the MRD. The government had paid a fortune to construct new prisons Richards was working on making one in the negative zone 42 most of the funds that didn't go into his project were directed to Oscorp which had spent months upgrading Rykers a decision no one had seemed to question. With Norman Osborn still at large Parker had his own reasons to check out the prison. He and his fiancee Samus were dropped off by a helicopter with there charges Queen and Mother Brain. Both women were wearing inhibitor collars the former angry the latter resigned.

"You really think they'll stay here?" Samus asked

"I don't know most supervillains are out of prison within two months of there incarceration the last breakout was astonishing four prisons simultaneously compromised 75 prisoners escaped"

"How many are here?"

"Counting these two were definitely over 75. It shouldn't be a problem." He said trying as much to reassure himself as her.

"Are any superheroes posted here regularly."

"Only Henry Pym brilliant scientist they call him Ant Man very nice most of the time he's trying to rehabilitate the prisoners… but he has some personal problems."

They passed through three layers of walls checkpoints and SHIELD agents before they arrived in a circular room in the center of the prison. The warden stood there along with Captain America who had the Red Skull Iron Man with the Living Laser and Ms. Marvel with Bullseye.

"You haven't seen the last of me Captain America your country and its allies will be crushed by Hydra." The Red Skull said

"When are you ever going to change your tune Schmidt?"

"Iron Man I'll spend every minute here thinking about exactly what I will do to you when we meet again." The Living Laser said as he struggled to turn into a laser

"That's what you said last time… Dr. Pym is here he'll help you."

Ms. Marvel stepped on Bullseye's foot and he let out a scream.

"What was that for?" he said

"I saw the way you looked at me our last battle." Ms. Marvel said

"If looks could kill id be a very rich man."

"You missed me five time yesterday."

"I never miss!"

"Yeah right."

"It is nice to see that our fellow inmates are of such a refined sort." Queen said sarcastically staring at Cap

"Can you just kill me now?" Mother Brain asked

"No one dies on my watch." Peter said

"It didn't have to be this way Marissa." Samus added

The guards started to move the villains to there cells and Spider-Man introduced Samus to the three heroes she hadn't met before. She got along well with Cap and Ms. Marvel but was a bit more lukewarm with Stark. (Samus and Iron Man had a fight about a month and a half before an event which will be recorded in the third and forth chapters of Eye Of The Storm) After about ten minutes the warden informed him the five prisoners were in there cells the prison was now at 81 supervillains. Then the giant body of Red Hulk was tossed into the room his head and shoulders were briefly lodged in the wall.

"Now Ross know Hulk is strongest there is!"

Hulk walked in and Iron Man tried not to laugh.

"Glad to know you could make it" Spider-Man said "these meetings are never the same without you."

Samus had never seen either Hulk and was a bit intimidated not afraid but she definitely didn't want Peter to say anything that might make the thing angered at him.

"Bug man mean it? I always thought bug man think hulk stupid."

Cap and Ms. Marvel watched Spider-Man as the SHIELD agents began moving the former general.

"Hulk not stupid Hulk great hero and… friend."

Everyone was relieved as the Hulk calmed a bit.

"Bug man nice whose robot?" he asked

"Robot's name is Samus Aran" he pointed at Samus who was starting to get a bit annoyed "she's a nice lady engaged to bug man."

Peter grunted as Samus poked him in the ribs with her cannon arm.

The warden showed the heroes to a comfortable spot. Spider-Man kept looking for opportunities to separate from the group and see if there were any surprises but there were to many people watching he didn't want to hurt the morale of the prison guards. So he sat and listened to Cap's war stories while Carol began to explain the realities of wedding planning to Samus as if Peter didn't have enough to worry about each day as it was.

"You're not paying attention." Captain America said "is something bothering you."

"Why do you ask?"

"The Avengers have never taken you very seriously but superheroes often carry the weight of the world on there shoulders some more than others."

"I'm fine Steve really it's another day at the office."

"Really New York is invaded by symbiotes everyone blames you still you singlehandedly save millions of civilian lives. Two weeks later the city is invaded by aliens from another universe once again you are at the center of it. a week after that you and your new girlfriend not only end a gang war bringing crime in the city almost down to zero but you also save the multiverse from being conquered by a guy who wears fishbowls over his head. And as if that wasn't enough everyone in the city gets spider powers you and Samus fix things again. And I haven't even started on all of the wedding planning. I thought being defrosted was an experience but that's nothing."

"You've made your point I am the universes official pooper scooper is that all you wanted to say to me?"

"No one will ever tell you this kid but you are the best of us. I heard that speech you gave when everyone was sprouting extra legs I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Thanks that means a lot. Hey do you know where Pym is I was meaning to talk to him about his latest paper on…"

Peter almost collapsed to the floor in pain his Spider-Sense was going of like it had never before in his life.

"What's going on?" Iron Man asked

"My Spider-Sense it's… we've got to find Pym now there's going to be a breakout.

Over the top of Ryker's island a figure flew on a glider. Norman Osborn had designed the prison himself years ago. It was to operate as part of his business and so he had built it so supercriminals would stay in or get out… depending on what people were willing to pay. The defeat of his Dark Avengers had not left him particularly pleased with the seven heroes in the prison or the community they represented. He had been waiting ten years for an opportunity this good to kill Parker to see him torn apart by a flood of villains and be able to watch it again in high definition it was a dream come true.

"Let's see how they do with a few playmates."

He pressed a few buttons on a remote control and laughed.

Inside one of the corridors of the prison Henry Pym stood by the cell of the Mad Thinker.

"You successfully predicted last year's breakout I was hoping you could give me your impression of this one."

"It is a good facility" the Thinker said "there are only 241 different ways I could escape in less than ten years that is assuming of course that I wanted to escape or that my human body is even standing before you right now."

Pym made a gesture of victory and scribbled down some notes.

"You took my bait I knew you were a robot."

"Whether or not you are speaking with me you will find very irrelevant."

"Why?"

The Thinker smirked and Pym heard a change in the pitch of the noise from the facilities generator.

"No not again."

"I don't know who's responsible and it is 1.18 seconds earlier than I had imagined but yes Pym it is happening again."

The force fields of five different cells opened around Pym and collars all over the prison deactivated Pym grew to twelve feet his head hitting the ceiling.

"I don't think that's going to help you." The Thinker said as he walked out of his cell joined by the Frightful Four (Wizard Thundra Klaw and the Trapster)

Spider-Man and the other heroes heard screams a few seconds later.

**Once again it's going to be a while before I get back to this. In the end there will be six Battlefield's plus Escape Velocity (completed prequel) Eye Of The Storm (unfinished sidequel) and Retaliation (haven't started yet epilogue)**


End file.
